Snow!
by thisismysecretlife
Summary: AU Kellic highschool. Vic's a senior and Kellin's a junior. Vic and Kellin are having fun in the snow when a surprising confession comes out. Rated T for language


Snow!

"It's finally winter break!" Kellin exclaimed while picking up a bunch of snow and throwing it up. Vic couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's excitement. "I know! A whole two weeks of no school! No homework, no annoying and rude classmates, no teachers yelling, nothing! It's awesome!" Vic couldn't help but get excited too. "Yeah, no classmates…" Kellin muttered under his breath. "What?" "Oh, nothing." "Uh ok." Vic could tell there was something up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Anyway! You know what's awesome bro? Christmas!" Kellin smiled. "Yeah! I really hope I get the stuff I want!" "We all do Kells, we all do." Vic replied before they busted out laughing. By that time they had arrived at Vic's house. _ Splat! _Suddenly something very cold and wet hit Kellin in the side of the face. "What the fuck bro?!" "Snowball fight!" Vic yelled and threw another snowball that Kellin luckily dodged. "Oh it's on Vic!" He threw a snowball before running to the other side of the yard. Kellin bent down to pick up some snow but when he stood a snowball hit him square in the face and fell back.

"Oh shit! Sorry Kellin I didn't mean to hit you in the face! Are you ok?" he stood over him. "D-don't hurt me!" Kellin whimpered. "Kells baby, you know I would never hurt you! Now what's wrong? You're scaring me!" Vic bent down and pulled Kellin into a hug. At this time Kellin started bawling into Vic's shoulder and was clinging to him like a lifeline. "S-some guys i-in your g-grade..." Kellin stuttered before bursting into another round of sobs. "Shhh, I got you Kells, I got you." He whispered while rubbing circles in Kellin's back. Just then Vic's brother Mike pulled into the driveway. "Hey bro! Hey Quinn!" he called. Vic put a finger to his mouth and gestured his head at Kellin. Mike got the hint. "I'll make hot chocolate!" he called and went inside. After that Kellin had calmed down enough to speak again. "Those guys, they b-bully me. They call me queer and a fag and they beat me up! They punch and hit me until I fall then they kick me until I'm a bruised, bleeding, crying mess on the floor!" He was pretty much yelling at this point but he didn't care if anyone heard. "Who was it?! I'm gonna fucking talk to those bastards!" "It was Austin and Brent." He whispered. Vic took a breath to calm himself down. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go inside and thaw out over cups of Mike's wicked hot chocolate and I'm gonna tell you my awesome plan. Comprendo?" Kellin hiccupped. Vic used the pad of his thumb to wipe the last stray tears from Kellin's face and kissed him softly before taking his hand and leading him inside.

The doorbell rang and Vic went to answer it. "Sup guys?" Two guys walked in and sat on the couch. "Got a Monster bro?" one asked. "I'll grab one in a second but first I have a question for you two. Why the fuck are you bullying my boyfriend?!" he slammed his hands down on the coffee table in front of the guys who were obviously startled. "He was crying! How could you beat the crap outta him! He flinches at everything! You know how much he means to me! I'm ashamed to think we were ever "friends"!" Then Kellin walked in. "I stood up to you! I ignored you! I tried everything but no matter what you beat the crap out of me! Well you know what?! I'm sick of it!" "If you ever talk to me, Kellin, Mike, Jaime, Justin, Gabe, Jack, Jesse or Tony I swear to God one of us will beat the shit out of you! Now get out!" Vic yelled and pointed to the door of which the two guys ran out. Kellin turned to Vic. "Thanks babe." he said softly and hugged Vic. "You know what? You're gonna spend the night Kells. We're gonna stay up all night, crank our music, watch movies and do whatever the fuck we want. I bet we can get Mike to go to Jaime's house or something." Kellin smiled and nodded. He actually had a reason to smile and not be scared, everything was ok again.


End file.
